everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmee la Chance
Esmee La Chance is the second daughter of Beaujor and destined to follow in his footsteps. In the destiny conflict she is a Neutral, not really caring enough about destiny or the future to want to follow it. Besides, fashion magazines and boy bands are way more important. Appearance Esmee has chocolate brown hair usually worn straight with a royal blue headband to keep it out of her eyes, which are blue. She has a small, chubby cheeked face, and long black eyelashes, usually accentuated and made to look even longer by the use of mascara, and her lips are ruby red. She usually dresses very preppy, a blue cardigan, a white tank top, a gold locket, a pleated blue-grey skirt, blue knee socks, and white sneakers. Personality Esmee is pretty much the stereotypical teenage girl. She loves to take selfies of herself all hours of the day, from different angles, and is obsessed with looking beautiful and perfect while doing everything. And that means everything, whether it be studying, eating, or even doing chores. She has to look picture perfect. Esmee really likes fashion, and loves to fantasize about what she should dress like, while her own style isn't like all the clothes in the magazines she spends most of her time reading. she usually doesn't dress in the clothes seen in the magazine, but she circles them, and buys them, keeping them in her closet, "just in case." She obsesses over many, many different stars and bands, just because she loves them so much. She adores finding gossip about them, particularly the hurtful toxic gossip about the stars she doesn't like, though she will continue reading gossip that badly paint her favorite stars. She loves her phone, is often on the phone, talking about random things a mile a minute. She once even had a forty five minute argument over whether or not the ocean would be any deeper if they had no sponges in them. She was insisting there would, her friend was insisting there wouldn't be. Esmee is a lot smarter than anyone, other than the headmasters and whoever grade her homework assignments know about. Pretending to be a ditzy princess is the best way for this girl to survive in this world, as it gets silly boys and even sillier men to do what she wants them to do for the most part, and to get what she wants. Esmee has a little known weakness called...hoodies. The old, ratty, but soft and warm hoodie that used to belong to Cadence with the word's Sagittarius Pride!!! on it, was in a pile to be donated, but Esmee had snatched it up. She loves it, but only wears it at night, and hides it so others can't see. Esmee knows she's favored by a lot of people, and likes to flaunt that to anyone who will listen. She has a pretty big ego, though is also the type of person to encourage you to be better at the things you love if you failed at something. Friends Ilandere White When Esmee needs a break from seriousness she knows just who to go to. Dery and her spend a lot of time shopping and just chatting about random things. Dery and Esmee both play photographer for the other's social media accounts, and they both love selfies and things. Esmee and Dery, when not taking selfies of each other, are often getting manicures at the Tower Hair Salon or shopping till they drop at the Glass Slipper. Even if they both get too busy to hang for a long time, they can usually pick it up right where they left off. Interests '''Singing '''Pop is her style, she loves to come up with high energy, loud, and upbeat songs that she'll sing whenever she gets the chance. Her voice is actually very beautiful, though most people are turned off by the cheesy pop style and her never wanting to be serious when it came to music. Family Father: Beauregard la Chance Favors her over Cadence, and isn't shy of telling people how happy he is he got at least one normal kid. TBC Mother: Isabelle la Chance Gives her pretty much everything. TBC. Sister: Cadence la Chance While Esmee did give Cadence, or Cady as she calls her, her first astrology book a few years ago, for the life of her she can't remember why. Esmee and Cady's relationships is a little bit reminiscent of Aurore and Aimee's in the story, and Esmee often flaunts to Cady, sometimes even unintentionally, how much her parents favor her over her older sister. Grandmother: Aurora la Chance Finds Esmee to be rather dull. TBC. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Aurore and Aimée